Dancing with Wolves
by meggyme
Summary: Cameron Brooks has lived next door to Oliver Wood all her life. Since birth they have been virtually inseparable. Not even different houses could separate the dynamic duo. But after Cameron's traumatic accident, will Oliver put himself in danger just to r
1. Pregame Pranking

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with anything that you've ever seen before. There that oughta do it.

Chapter One: Pregame Pranking

"Cameron! Over here!" called a sandy haired young man.

"Good evening, Olly," Cameron said as she made her way towards the end of the Gryffindor table. A few people from the next table over looked at her and shook their heads. Cameron was a Hufflepuff, but nearly every day she ate at the Gryffindor table. That's what house her best friend was in, and she couldn't imagine a meal without him sitting across the table from her. "What's that you've got?" Cameron asked, as if she didn't know.

"Quidditch plays," he said, poring over his intensive notebook of practically every play that had ever been created and executed. Cameron knew better than to try to dissuade him from his pre-practice ritual, especially the last practice before the Quidditch Final. Instead she dished herself a plate of shepard's pie and leaned over the book with her friend.

"Are you going to want me to warm you up before the practice?" Cameron asked.

"Sure," he said shortly.

"Are you going to eat anything?"

"Sure," he repeated.

"Are you a troll's aunt?" she asked.

"Uh huh..." he said as he turned a page. Cameron smiled. She rested her elbows on the table and her head in her hands and stared at Oliver, slowly moving closer and closer. When she was nearly an inch away from him, he looked up. "What are you doing?" he asked, taking time away from his precious notebook.

"I'm practicing. I'm sitting with the Oliver Wood fan club tomorrow during the game and I want to be well practiced," she said. She then continued to look at him as if she were day dreaming, only much more exaggerated. She gave a fake sigh and Oliver reached out and tickled her sides. She immediately dissolved into laughter and he joined her. Her laughter was contagious.

"You can be downright annoying sometimes," Oliver said before returning his mind to his notebook.

"Oh come off it, Oliver," Cameron said as she took the book away from him.

"Oi! Give that back!" Oliver protested.

"Olly, you've gone over this a trillion times!" she said. "You know it by heart, you don't need to read it. You could be warming up or, Merlin forbid, eat."

"Cam! Give me back my notebook!" Oliver said, reaching for the book, but Cameron held it just out of his reach. Suddenly, she took off towards the Entrance Hall.

"You've got to catch me!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Cam!" he called before getting up and setting off in pursuit. Although both were fast runners, Cameron had a head start. Oliver, however, knew a few short cuts the Weasley twins had shown him when they were coming back from practices that had run late. Cameron ran up the stairs, down the Charms hallway and was working her way past the Astronomy Tower when Oliver jumped out in front of her. He had jumped out so suddenly that she hadn't had time to stop, and she ran right into his outstretched arms. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to wrestle his notebook away from her. He then tickled her sides and she fell to her knees, engulfed in giggles. Oliver, notebook now in hand, laughed too. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath and review his notebook once more, while Cameron lay face up on the stone floor trying to recompose herself. A few minutes later, she got up and sat next to Oliver, who was still breathing irregularly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Olly," Cameron said as she leaned back and looked over his shoulder at the notebook.

"You'd be fat and incredibly bored. You get all your exercise and entertainment stealing my notebook. That's the fourth time this week," Oliver said.

"I've got enough time for a few more before the game tomorrow, then," Cameron said. A smile crossed Oliver's face as he looked at her and she smiled back. He nudged her in the ribs and she nudged back. Despite being annoyed by her disrupting his preparation ritual, Oliver always had fun chasing her through the castle, finding new ways to catch her.

"Isn't that one of your chasers over their snogging Flint?!" Cameron asked, pointing towards the Astronomy Tower. Oliver looked up and Cameron snatched the notebook again and sprinted off towards the Hufflepuff Common Room, but she only got as far as the statue of Derek the Delusional when Oliver caught her in a bear hug and pinned her against the wall.

"Nice try, but I was expecting that one," he said, smiling as he looked down into her pale green eyes. He took his notebook back for the second time that night and began to walk towards Gryffindor Tower to collect his broom and robes. Cameron jumped on him, piggyback style. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"So what are we doing to celebrate after you win the Quidditch Cup, since you managed to knock Hufflepuff out of the running," Cameron asked, trying not to sound saddened by her own house's misfortune.

"Hopefully not this," Oliver said as he stopped to let Cameron down. She got down and he put her in a easy headlock. She tried for a moment to pull his arm away, but he kept his grip just tight enough that she couldn't, then she simply let her arms hang from his.

"I'm going to tackle you when you win," Cameron informed her friend. Oliver smiled.

"Thanks for the warning."

"What time is it?" Oliver looked at his watch.

"Six o'clock," Oliver said. Cameron took this moment of distraction to escape from his hold. "I don't think we have time to warm up together tonight," Oliver said, not seeming to have noticed that she had gotten away.

"So you _were_ listening during dinner," Cameron said.

"Always," Oliver said, trying to sound hurt.

"Congratulations on being a troll's aunt then. I didn't even know you had a sibling," Oliver smiled.

"I'll hurry and get my things and then I'll walk you back to the Entrance Hall," Oliver said.

"You know, Oliver, I'm not as small of a child as you treat me. I'm not afraid of the long, dark, scary hallways like most girls. I actually walk around at night all by myself sometimes," Cameron said.

"Fine then, off you go," Oliver said, shooing her away.

"I wouldn't want you to get scared on the way to the Entrance Hall," Cameron said. Oliver smiled.

"I'll hurry then."

"Thank you, Olly," Cameron said as if she were doing him some big favor by waiting for him.


	2. Win and Lose

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with anything that you've ever seen before. There that oughta do it.

Chapter Two: Win and Lose

The next morning, dawning bright and early. The day of the Quidditch Cup Final. This game would determine if Gryffindor would finally get the cup after so many years. It would also determine if Oliver Wood were ever to grab the cup for his team. Throughout breakfast, Oliver was pacing up and down the table, telling his teammates to eat a good breakfast, although he never sat down himself. His stomach was in such a knot that he couldn't possibly eat anything. As he paced, he kept looking towards the Entrance Hall as well as up and down the Hufflepuff table. There was no sign of Cameron. Surely she hadn't slept in, not on the day of the Quidditch Final. Oliver needed her in the crowd cheering him on. He needed to see her before the game. He never played without so much as a short, calming talk with her. He would surely lose if he didn't see her. It was an omen. If she broke his pregame routine he'd surely play the worst game of his life. No professional Quidditch talent scout would bother to look at him if he didn't play well, especially now, the one that mattered. It was luck that had gotten his team here, but it would come down to skill in the end. But all Oliver's skill seemed to be locked away safely somewhere and Cameron had the key.

Finally Oliver decided that he could not wait for her any longer. He uprooted his team from their breakfast and marched them off towards the pitch. He analyzed the weather conditions as he always did, but he didn't really have any idea of what he was saying. As the doors of the castle broke open and the students began to flood towards the pitch, he ordered them into the locker rooms. Still no sign of Cameron. Then there was a small knock on the door of the locker rooms. A flurry of hope rushed through Oliver as he opened the door. He nearly kissed Cameron when he saw her. He did settle for hugging her though. She was dressed in her black school robes, but had Oliver's Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck and a Gryffindor flag in her hand.

"Sorry! I get held up by Snape in the hallway," Cameron said from within his embrace.

"I was so worried," Oliver confessed.

"You'll do fine," Cameron said. "You've gotten your team this far, haven't you? Now listen, show them right from the start that you're not afraid. You deserve to be here more than they do. They're cheating, rotten slugs and you've earned your way here. They're bigger and they're going to play dirty I can guarantee that, but you just have to keep your composure and hope for some good calls."

"Okay," Oliver said, sighing in relief. He felt much better, despite his earlier anxiety. He turned to rejoin his team.

"And one more thing," Cameron said. Oliver turned back to her, hoping for more advice for his team. But what he got was nothing he had ever expected. She kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Good luck," she said before turning him around and pushing him back into the locker rooms before going to find her seat in the stands. Oliver was in a daze as he walked to his locker. It took him a moment to come to, and the second he did, he marched his team out of the dressing rooms feeling more confident than ever.

It was a close game to say the least. Gryffindor had to hold the Slytherins off by sixty points or they would lose the cup. Gryffindor, although in the lead throughout the game, was not far enough ahead that they had secured the cup. Hovering just sixty points ahead of Slytherin, it all came down to who caught the snitch. The score was eighty - twenty when Harry miraculously out flew the Slytherin seeker and grabbed the snitch right from out of his reach. The entire school, apart from the Slytherins, jumped out of their seats as Harry raised the snitch clutched in his hand above his head. Cameron, who had been sitting in one of the higher stands jumped up, her flag still in midair and began tearing down the stairs. The Gryffindor team were all huddled together, some crying, some smiling the widest they had ever smiled, and some jumping up and down. Cameron pushed her way through the crowd, sliding down the wooden banister to get to Oliver. As the mob made their way towards the scarlet clad team. Shoving people out her way unceremoniously, she ran at Oliver.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she threw her arms around Oliver's neck and he picked her up and twirled her around, in spite of the group closing in on them.

"WE WON!!!!" Oliver yelled, tears forming in his hazel eyes. Cameron had never been more proud of Oliver in the eighteen years she had known him. Once they had stopped twirling, Cameron kept Oliver in her embrace. Caught in the emotion that poured over the crowd as they celebrated around the team, Cameron pressed her lips to Oliver's. Pleasantly surprised Oliver held her close to him, despite the sweat and tears that now covered his Quidditch robes. A moment later, they parted. Both were a bit stunned; Cameron at her own nerve and Oliver at the situation in general.

"I'm so proud of you, Oliver," Cameron said, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as well. She stepped back, wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robes, wiped his tears away and hugged him again.

"Come on Oliver!" Angelina called to her captain. Oliver put his arms around Cameron's shoulders and she hugged him around the middle as they walked towards the platform where Dumbledore awaited the Gryffindor captain with the two-and-a-half foot tall golden Cup.

"Congratulations, Wood," Dumbledore said as he handed Oliver the trophy. Oliver shook the Headmaster's hand and raised the Cup above his head, tears still streaming down his face. The crowd cheered and screamed, especially the other Gryffindors and Cameron.

"You know there's going to be a party in the Gryffindor common room," Oliver remarked as he and Cameron made their way back towards the castle, the enormous Quidditch Cup under Oliver's right arm.

"Oliver, I know I spend a lot of time at the Gryffindor table, but you must remember that I don't actually belong there," Cameron said. "Besides, you've never let me into your common room before."

"This is a special occasion," Oliver said as he led the way to Gryffindor Tower. As they entered through the portait of the Fat Lady that Cameron had waited outside of so many times, the room exploded into applause as the Gryffindor Quidditch heros made their way to the party. Butterbeer and sweets of all types had been set out on the tables that under normal circumstances would have been covered in homework, books or playthings. The party began. Someone turned on the WWN and the butterbeer was passed throughout the room, while everyone recounted a version of the game that had been blown completely out of proportion.

"So after Flint nearly killed Angelina, I threw my bat at his head, just as a bit of a warning, mind. And she calls it a penalty shot!" Fred complained. Oliver and Cameron found a couch by the window that was slightly removed from the insanity of the party to talk.

"That really was an amazing game. You should be very proud."

"Thanks, but if you hadn't won that game, it would have been easier," Oliver teased.

"Shut up! We tried to call for a rematch, but even you said it was a fair finish," Cameron retorted, smiling.

"I know. Do you want another butterbeer?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." As Oliver left, a little fourth year girl came up to Cameron, a look of suppressed fury on her pointed little face.

"Are you his girlfriend?" she asked pointedly.

"Are you representing his fan club?" Cameron challenged.

"Yes."

"No."

"Thank you," the girl said as she skipped back over to a group of fourth years. Cameron, still a little surprised at the sudden confrontation, thought about her response. She had said flat out that she was not his girlfriend, but who was to say that she couldn't fill that role in the near future. She had surprised both herself and Oliver with her impromptu good luck and congratulatory kisses. Then after the game he had invited her to the common room for the first time in her seven years at Hogwarts and lifetime of knowing him. It was a night of firsts, and who was to say that it wouldn't be the night of a first romance between the two. Cameron looked around the warm room decked in scarlet and gold, probably more than usual due to the justification for the party. As she did, Oliver returned with two bottles of amber liquid after a little trouble from the Weasley twins. He passed one to Cameron and she took a sip.

"Do you fancy a walk?" Oliver asked. He had suddenly become very serious, much unlike the Oliver that had left. Cameron glanced at the Weasley twins that he had been chatting with, both of whom were watching the two closely, but looked away when she saw them. She then returned her gaze quickly to Oliver.

"Sure," Cameron said, not quite sure what to expect. The two of them made their way out towards the grounds as they had done so many times on the way to their late night Quidditch practices. They retraced their steps towards the Quidditch pitch, its towering stands casting long shadows in the crescent moonlight. The two were silent until they reached the pitch. Instead of walking out towards the grassy field of the pitch, they moved up to the stands. Oliver was the first to sit down, taking his seat in the Gryffindor section.

"What's going on between the two of us?" Oliver blurted out, disrupting the peaceful silence of the night.

"I'm not sure, Olly," Cameron answered.

"By chance were there any feelings behind those.... you know..." he trailed off, blushing profusely.

"Kisses?"

"Yeah."

"I don't really know what came over me, Oliver."

"I've been thinking about this since that stupid fan club started," Oliver confessed.

"Olly, that fan club's been meeting regularly since our fifth year," Cameron pointed out.

"I know," he said. "Since people started to find interest in me, try to catch my attention, I realized that the only eye I ever wanted to catch was yours." Cameron sat silent, waiting for more. When no explanation came she spoke.

"You've always had my eye, Olly. I've been here for you since the day I was born."

"But not the way you were today. Today was different than any other day that I've known you. You showed interest in me as more than a friend. I've wanted this since fifth year."

"Are you kidding?!" Cameron said loudly, not sounding amused at all. "Did the Weasley's put you up to this?! Some ruse to take advantage of something as simple as a good luck kiss?"

"No! Of course not, Cam."

"Then you're saying that you want to risk the possibility of something ruining nineteen years of friendship for a little romance?! A little action perhaps?!" Cameron was on her feet by now. She stood over Oliver, her anger mounting.

"You're blowing this out of proportion, Cam. Cam!" Oliver called, but Cameron had already run off. She sprinted back to the castle and didn't stop running until she was safely beneath her gold and black bedcover, tears flowing silently down her cheeks.


	3. Bite of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with anything that you've ever seen before. There that oughta do it.

Chapter Three: Bite of a Lifetime

The next week passed slowly, as if each second lasted an eternity. Cameron had never fought with Oliver in her life, and rather than try to avoid him in the Great Hall, she simply avoided the Great Hall. When Sunday had finally passed, Cameron found classes particularly hard to deal with. History of Magic was particularly difficult since she generally spent the period talking with Oliver. Today she sat on the opposite side of the class than she normally did, landing a rather delighted looking Hufflepuff girl next to Oliver. Eventually the week had ended and the exams were drawing near. At this point, Cameron was at a breaking point. After an entire week of no one to talk to, she had had a lot of time to think. As she analyzed the situation more and more, she began to see she was unhappy without Oliver, despite the status of their relationship. At least if she could talk to Oliver, they may be able to work things out before they graduated and left Hogwarts to begin their lives angry with one another.

After a quick trip to the Gryffindor common room, one of the Weasley's informed her Oliver had gone out to the Quidditch pitch. Taking the long way past Hagrid's hut and along the perimeter of the field to formulate her apology, she heard an odd sound. A sort of growling, snarling sound. In the distance, she could see two canine-like figures, battling in the light of the full moon. Cameron stopped, wondering what on earth was going on, when they began to charge at her. Eyes wide with terror, a wolfish figure advanced on her, fangs bared, dripping with saliva and blood. The wolf jumped on Cameron, knocking her to the ground within the forest she had been walking along. A moment of disorientation passed before she felt it, inch long fangs tearing into the flesh of her left leg. Pain seared through her leg and she screamed, hoping that someone would hear her to help her. Suddenly, a large black dog jumped over the last hill and chased after the wolf, steering it deeper into the forest.

Cameron lay still for a moment, all the strength in her body quickly seeping through the wound in her leg along with her blood. She knew, however, that if she simply sat there, she would greaten her chance of dying or that wolf returning. She tried to haul herself from the ditch she had fallen into within the forest, but her arms collapsed beneath her. She couldn't possibly carry herself back to the castle in this condition, but she feared for her life. Then she remembered the reason she had come out onto the grounds in the first place and began to call for her best friend and only hope.

"Oliver!" she called weakly at first, but slowly mustering all the strength that she possessed and yelling. "OLIVER!!!"

Oliver had just finished his fifth solitary Quidditch practice that week, hoping that Cameron would join him out of habit, and was on his was back towards the castle with his broom over his shoulder when he heard a snarling sound. He stopped for a minute to see what it was, but after he determined that it was coming from the Forbidden Forest, he started to walk faster. But as the snarling grew more distant, a new sound met his ears. The voice he had wished he could hear all week. At first he thought it was only in his head, but then he heard it clearly echo over the grassy hills.

"Oliver!!!" It was Cameron. Without thinking, he mounted his broom and kicked off, flying close to the ground towards the voice.

"Oliver," she called again, her voice beginning to fade, until finally she stopped calling.

"CAMERON!!!!!" Oliver yelled, but no response came. He dropped off his broom in the area of the forest where he had last heard her voice. He whipped out his wand and lit it with a simple incantation. He cast the wandlight over the floor, searching for any sign of his best friend. "CAMERON!!!" he called again. Then he saw her body, lying in a puddle of her own blood that was still flowing steadily from her leg. "Cameron!" he said as he lifted her limp body onto his broom and kicked off, flying as fast as he safely could away from the acursed forest. The last thing that Cameron remembered before she fell unconscious was the stale smell of the hospital wing and Oliver's panicked voice saying, "Is she going to live?"

A bright light out of the darkness. Her body felt oddly heavy but she felt better than she had a few days ago, although she still felt fairly weak. She tried to collect her memories and the last thing she could remember was Oliver asking if she, Cameron, would live. There was a tone of fear that Cameron had never heard before and never wanted to hear again. Was she dead now? Where was she? She struggled to open her heavy lidded eyes and slowly everything came into focus. She was laying in a white linen hospital bed, but the room that surrounded it was not the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. As her eyes scanned the strange room, she found a familiar figure. He was perfectly still except for the sharp, impatient tapping of his foot, the sign of a very anxious Oliver. Cameron smiled as she gazed at him, and after a few moments he looked up at her, then looked down. When his eyes finally relayed the message to his brain that she was awake, he jumped up from his chair.

"You're awake!" he said loudly, and was quickly shushed by the Healers in the ward.

"Where am I, Olly?" Cameron asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"We're in St. Mungo's," Oliver said.

"Is it that serious?" Cameron asked. "Madam Pomfrey couldn't mend it?"

"I'm afraid there's no mending it, but she said that they had counselors to help you deal with it here," Oliver said. Cameron looked confused, but Oliver hadn't noticed because one of the healers had just arrived with a goblet of steaming liquid for Cameron. She skillfully forced it down her throat

"You may leave whenever you feel ready. You're more than welcome to visit our counseling center here in the Creature-Induced Injuries Ward," the healer said.

"Counseling for what?" Cameron asked, still very confused.

"Dear, haven't you told her?" the healer asked Oliver. Cameron looked at Oliver, expecting a prompt answer. He didn't say anything.for a moment. "I'll leave you to it then," she said before leaving to care for her other patients. Cameron looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" she prompted.

"You were bit by a werewolf," he said directly. Cameron just stared at him, unbelieving, but not saying a word. Her green eyes met his hazel eyes, but he could not bare to see the terror in her eyes and looked away, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. "Turns out Lupin's a werewolf. He didn't drink the potion that he usually drinks so he transformed that night. He told Dumbledore about it, but no one else. Everyone else thinks it was just a close call, so you can go on living without people knowing if you like," Oliver continued, but Cameron wasn't listeing. She was a werewolf. How could this be? She couldn't be a werewolf. How could she possibly face her family? How could she face Oliver, her only friend in the world, knowing that he could be in danger? How could he be so blase about the whole ordeal?

"They say that you can live a normal life most of the time if you just drink this potion called the Wolfsbane potion before and during the full moon. Then you're just a wolf and can be safe around people. If we keep it quiet among people outside of our families, you should be able to go into the Ministry like you wanted to. Oh, and–"

"Oliver! Shut up!" Cameron said. Oliver was taken aback. "This is horrible! How can I possibly live a normal life?! I'm not safe! I'll just go live in the forbidden forest I guess. Perhaps Dumbledore will send me food from the kitchens," Cameron said.

"Don't be stupid, Cam. You can live a perfectly normal life with just a few extra precautions. I haven't even told you the best part! Puddlemere United owled me! I'm going to play Quidditch for them!" Cameron normally would have been very excited for him, but given the situation she just glared at him.

"How can you think of Quidditch at a time like this?! I've just been transformed into a monster and you're off signing contracts with Quidditch teams?! I can't believe you!!!"

"Cam, you're not a monster, and they want you too. They owled us yesterday saying they want us to play Quidditch for them. I wasn't sure if you'd want to or not, since you were going to work in the Ministry, so I didn't reply for you, but–"

"Olly!" Cameron said in a warning sort of tone. He just kept rambling when Cameron was trying to decide what to do next.

"Cam, listen. Professor Lupin is a werewolf. He managed to hide that from us all year! You could do the same thing just as easily. All you have to do is drink a potion a few times a month and then you'll be perfectly fine. You won't be a monster, you can go to work, you can even play professional Quidditch! This is only a minor set back. It's no big deal," Oliver said. There was a sincerity in his tone that instantly calmed her. She nodded to show that she finally understood. Oliver hugged his best friend and she pulled him close to him.

"Thank you, Oliver. I don't know what I'd do without you. And I'm sorry."


	4. Dancing with Wolves

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with anything that you've ever seen before. There that oughta do it.

Chapter Four: Dancing with Wolves

A year and a half had passed. Both Oliver and Cameron had agreed to play Quidditch for Puddlemere United, with the understanding that Cameron wouldn't be able to play during the full moon. She remained strong throughout the year, even when she had to deal with her transformations. She was even inducted into the Quidditch Hall of Fame for being the_ First Werewolf to Play Professional Quidditch_. She also held the team record for _Most Points Scored in a Single Game_. Oliver's playbook went on to be published as the _Most Complete Quidditch Playbook Known to Wizard Kind_. He also became the most well known Keeper in the league. But there were also other changes in their lifes.

"Fantastic keeping that game, Olly," Cameron said as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Fantastic scoring," Oliver returned, kissing her back. Cameron smiled at him. "Can you believe it's been a year?" he asked, referring to their anniversary.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Cameron said.

"And to think that you were afraid we'd ruin our friendship," Oliver teased.

"I thought you were in on some Weasley prank first, though. Thought you were trying to get back at me for stealing your notebook so many times."

"I would never do that," Oliver said as he moved to sit down on the couch.

"I know," she responded. The two had gotten an apartment together after Hogwarts. Despite their new Hall of Fame status and professional Quidditch paychecks, the apartment was relatively simple and understated. A few old chairs and sofas surrounded the stone fireplace, and a small wooden table occupied the dining area. Cameron came next to Oliver and sat down as well. She lay her head down on his lap and he stroked her chocolate curls. It was nearing the full moon, and if she were to make a quick recovery, she would need plenty of rest before her transformation.

"I love you, Oliver," Cameron said. Oliver's hand stopped and he looked at her. Oliver had told her on many occasions that he loved her, but she had never returned the words, saying that when she did she wanted to be absolutely sure and that when she knew it he would know too. She sat up and pulled herself into his arms. "I've been doing a bit of thinking," she explained, "and I've decided that I love you."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked. It seemed to have been a sudden revelation. She smiled and interlaced her fingers with his.

"I've never been more sure of anything else in my whole life. You loved me when I thought that I was a monster, when I thought I'd never lead an ordinary life again. Your love never waivered." Oliver smiled.

"I love you too, Cameron," he said before kissing her.

That evening, Oliver took Cameron to a fancy dinner. They both got dressed up and celebrated their one year anniversary at the Hillside Grotto, a restaurant just outside of Hogsmeade they had to wait a month for reservations to. After dinner, they danced to the slow jazz that was being played by the magical orchestra of instruments. Cameron laid her head against Oliver's chest. She was beginning to feel the effects of the oncoming full moon.

"Cameron?"

"Yes, Olly?" she asked, not looking up or opening her eyes.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Cameron lifted her head and looked into Oliver's hazel eyes. The tone of his voice was very serious, and that seriousness worried Cameron.

"What is it?" He let go of her hands and took a small step backwards. He fumbled in his pocket, as he had been doing all night, only this time he withdrew a small black box. He smiled at her before he did something she never expected, nor would she ever forget. He got down on one knee right in the middle of the dance floor and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a single diamond. Cameron gasped as tears began to sting her eyes.

"Cameron, I love you. I always have and I always will. I've spent nearly my whole life with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Oliver said. Cameron was speechless, which rarely happened. She gazed into Oliver's eyes, happy tears now pouring from her own, and all she could do was nod. Nod ferociously and throw her arms around her best friend and now, fiancé, who was still kneeling on the dance floor. The people that had been dancing around them were now watching, some with brilliant smiles on their faces, while others were applauding. Cameron and Oliver stood up. Oliver took her hand and slid the ring on the appropriate finger, while Cameron wiped her tears with her other hand. Once the ring was on her finger, she kissed Oliver, putting her arms around his neck while his were around her waist. The room erupted into applause as the couple kissed. When their lips parted, Cameron put her head to Oliver's.

"I love you," Oliver said.

"Yes, but I love you more," Cameron challenged with a smile.


End file.
